ShadeMan.EXE
ShadeMan.EXE (シェードマン Shēdoman) is a NetNavi character from Capcom's Mega Man Battle Network series. He appears in Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django as a hidden boss after completing the game. Story ShadeMan appeared in Django's world with the help of an unknown person (believed to be the Count) and Django has the help of MegaMan.EXE to make him return to his own world. Because of the Dark Matter in Django's world, ShadeMan was able to gain physical form and Django has to fight against him in the Spiral Tower. Like MegaMan Battle Network 4, ShadeMan is shielded by the power of darkness and can't be harmed, the only thing able to break his defence being dark powers. Django manages to break his defence with his Dark Django form, which surprises ShadeMan as Django is known as the "Solar Boy". After being defeated, ShadeMan is taken to be purified in the Pile Driver, where he loses the Dark Matter and returns to the Cyberworld. After the battle, MegaMan also returns to his world and Django gains the MegaBuster. MegaMan Battle Network series In the games, ShadeMan is a Darkloid NetNavi working for the criminal organization Nebula. He is a boss character in the games MegaMan Battle Network 4, MegaMan Battle Network 5 and Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation. In Battle Network 4, MegaMan encounters Django with the Pile Driver in a part of the Undernet, who has arrived to purify ShadeMan, sealed within a coffin. During this bonus sidequest, Django lacks the power of the sun required to purify ShadeMan, and MegaMan retrieves a Solar Sensor to help him tap on the powers of the sun. Django successfully purifies ShadeMan, and departs to hunt and purify other Immortals. Crossover In MegaMan Battle Network 4, ShadeMan is the boss of a Boktai-themed attraction in Castillo. In a sidequest, Django and Otenko ask for MegaMan's help to purify ShadeMan in the Pile Driver. ShadeMan is also the boss of the multiplayer mode Crossover Battle, available with a link between Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django and MegaMan Battle Network 5. Django and MegaMan each fight against one ShadeMan in their game, and the player win if he defeat his ShadeMan first or the other player is defeated. Players can also disturb the opponent by sending attacks or enemies to his game or heal the opponent's ShadeMan. Powers and abilities *'Dark Guard:' In the beginning, ShadeMan can't be harmed unless if he's hit by attacks with Dark property to break his guard. *'Red Wing:' ShadeMan summons six bats. *'Crash Noise (Noise Crush):' ShadeMan creates sound boxes that fires powerful sound waves. *'Ripper:' ShadeMan appears in front of enemies to slash them. *'Blood Sucking:' ShadeMan will dash in Django's direction to bite him, draining some health for him. *'Shade Crow:' ShadeMan glows red and dashes high-speed at Django multiple times in succession. Only used in Crossover Battle. Crow is a mistranslation of claw. *'Wing Storm:' ShadeMan summons many bats that fly at high speed towards Django. Only used in Crossover Battle. Category:Boktai characters Category:Bosses Category:Megaman Characters